


【SSHP|NC-17】The Sexual Use of a Brand-New Golden Snitch

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Harry Potter, Chan (but not mentioned), Chinese Language, Desk Sex, Harry is Professor Snape's little Slut, Inappropriate Use of a Golden Snitch, M/M, Mention of spanking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Rough Preparation, Rough Sex, Sex in Snape's Office, Sex on Snape's Desk, Shameless Smut, Snape wearing Gloves, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Sex, lubrication spell, slight D/s, slight humiliation, teacher/student relationship, the title shows everything, underwear as gag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: Harry has a mid-night meeting with the Potion's Master Severus Snape. So what then?Or, a story between the Professor, his minx and a brand-new Snitch...—— —— —— ——Chinese language only!Do NOT read this shit if you are allergic to ANY of the tags applied!看之前仔细审tag，不然你踩雷脚炸飞了别怪我没提醒。





	【SSHP|NC-17】The Sexual Use of a Brand-New Golden Snitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unus/gifts).



> Happy Chinese New Year!  
> 新年快乐，大吉大利，是时候来个突发福利吃口肉了。  
> 总共只花了半小时不到就写完了，问题肯定是存在的，介意就不要读惹。有机会会回来重新beta。

**【The Sexual Use of a Brand-New Golden Snitch】**

_Originally posted on my Weibo:_  [Weibo](https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404208322722035836)

 

    哈利走进斯内普教授的办公室。他深深地吸了一口气，尽量控制住自己的颤抖，但一如既往的失败了。

 

    “波特。”斯内普教授说，双手抱怀。“爬到我的桌子上去。你今晚的任务从现在开始。”

 

    哈利，颤抖着——因为激动、期待和未知的恐惧，尽量快速地爬上了斯内普教授的桌子，不想受到惩罚。他双膝跪在宽大老旧的木桌上，不确定地回头看斯内普教授。

 

    “今晚你依旧不许说话。”斯内普残酷地宣布，“现在脱掉你的衣服。”

 

    不需要再被命令第二遍，哈利用颤抖的手指飞快解开领带，脱下所有的衣服。跪着脱裤子很困难，但他还是做到了，将所有衣服仔细地叠好摞在一旁——他可不想再为“邋邋遢遢”挨上20次掌掴。

 

    “很好。”斯内普轻蔑地说，接着开始念咒语。哈利哆嗦了一下，辨识出这些天来逐渐变得熟悉的润滑和扩张咒，还有几个咒语他凭借词根勉强猜出和束缚有关，介于他已经被分开四肢固定在桌子上了，这也不是什么聪明的猜测。哈利轻柔地呻吟，一只大手立即插进他的头发，拽鸦黑色的卷发将他拉了起来。头皮传来的刺痛让哈利嘶嘶地叫起来，他的腰背向上拱起，耳朵凑到斯内普低下的头颅边。

 

    “你，这个，低能儿。”他像蛇一样危险地说，另一只手压着哈利柔韧的腰，让他拱起的弧度变得更大。“我只给了你一条规矩。一。条。波特，能否请你慷慨地告诉我，它是什么？”

 

    “不许说话。”哈利呜咽着说，不想令他的教授为他蒙羞。

 

    斯内普教授重重地拍打了他的臀部一下，哈利噎住一声哭喊。“不。许。说话。如果再有下次，我就让你这样衣衫不整地滚出去。”

 

    即使他的嗓音很轻柔，哈利也知道他话语里的危险性。他哆嗦了一下，斯内普教授抓起他脱下来的内裤，揉成一团粗鲁地塞进了他的嘴里。哈利的眼睛里泛起了泪水。“咬住，波特，”斯内普厉声说，“你已经向我证明了你没有能力在不被辅助的情况下遵守我的命令，那么现在你没有借口为自己的无能开脱了。”

 

    哈利吸了吸鼻子，庆幸他在来之前刚刚洗过澡，全身都换了新衣服。即使是这样，托斯内普那个王八蛋的恶意的福，被攒起来的内裤的裆垫部位正好压在哈利的舌头上。唾液滋透了布料，很快哈利就尝到了残留在内裤上的自己的前液的味道。

 

    哈利的浑身都在经受高热的占领，魔咒带来的润滑液不知道是不是因为失误比往常都要多出几倍，这时正狼狈地顺着他的股缝流到他的囊袋上、滴到斯内普的桌面上，一片湿黏。他的阴茎痛苦地抵在桌面上，不停地滴落前液。他扭过头将脸颊贴在斯内普教授冰凉的桌面上，这倒方便了斯内普为他展示一样东西。

 

    “波特，告诉我，这是什么？”

 

    哈利眨了眨眼。不知道什么时候，斯内普戴上了一双白色的手套。在他戴着手套的手指间，捏着一样这个世界上他最没有料想到西弗勒斯·斯内普这个人会持着的东西。他不由得又眨了眨眼睛：那是一个熟悉的金色小球，有一对细长的翅膀，像蜂鸟的双翼一样以肉眼无法辨识的速度扇个不停。小球只有胡桃大小，被斯内普夹在三根修长的手指间，不断挣扎着试图找到出路。

 

    “飞贼？”他困扰而吃力地说，试图不要让因为瞥见了斯内普胯下硕大的鼓起而泛滥的口水滴落在桌面上。

 

    “看来即使是你也是有一些最低级的观察力的。”斯内普说，手指把弄着飞贼。“波特，你知道这个飞贼特殊在什么地方吗？”

 

    哈利摇了摇头，困惑极了。

 

    如果斯内普嘴角邪恶的笑容能说明什么的话，那一定是接下来哈利的日子要变得相当难过了。“这，波特先生，”斯内普轻柔的嗓音像流动的性爱，让哈利在心中大声呻吟。“是一个全新的金飞贼。直到目前为止，它还没有碰到过任何，注意是任何一个，生物的皮肤。现在，波特先生，告诉我，你认为它将会永远记住的、它触碰到的第一处肉体，究竟是哪里？”

 

    困惑和迷茫早就飞离了哈利的大脑，此时此刻他的身心都被纯粹的欲望和期待所占据，脑海里仿佛只剩下了斯内普、那只金飞贼，以及性。“不，我不知道，教授。”他柔声说，声音因欲望而哽咽。

 

    斯内普嘴角的微笑扩大了。“那会是你的屁股，波特先生，”他用寻常的语调说着可以让哈利在下个瞬间射出来的话，“在你身体里极深、极深的地方，深到你的心脏和喉咙都能感受到它的颤动。”

 

    哈利的头向后甩去，大脑轰隆隆地抖动，几乎无法消化斯内普刚刚的发言。那只没有拿着飞贼的手迅猛地占据了哈利的屁股，两根手指飞快地送进了他的甬道，开始张合着扩大空间。哈利在斯内普的办公桌上痛苦而色情地扭动，即是因为手套干涩的感觉，也是因为腺体不断被毫不留情地擦碰的快感。他咬着嘴里的布料忘情地尖叫着，在斯内普送进第三根手指时甩着头，不怎么认真地抗拒着。

 

    “天呐，天呐，圣人波特，这是多么盛大的一场晚宴啊。”斯内普假笑着说，但即使是伪造的讽刺也盖不住他因为欲望而加深的喘息。“你，赤裸着在我的桌子上扭动，汗水和泪水渗透了这张桌子，想求饶却叫不出声……梅林保佑，你的老二滴下来的前液都快淹没我的桌子了。”他突然狠狠地撵住哈利的小按钮，逼出一声焦躁的呻吟。“以后每一次你走到我的办公桌附近来，都可以闻到上面你自己的味道……波特。每一次，你都会想起你在这张桌子上扭动着求饶，为我创造出一幅你自己不知道的最色情的画面，你高潮的液体喷洒在你最讨厌的教授的桌子上。”

 

    伴随着最后一句话，他用力地抽出手指，引起哈利空虚痛苦的低叫。下个瞬间，哈利感到自己的臀瓣被两只手扒开，粉红色的褶皱暴露在外。他用力地扭动着想要迎合，但被魔法束缚住的四肢无法听从他的命令。

 

    “你将永远记住，并且每一次都会想起……”斯内普沙哑地说，哈利在高潮的边缘痉挛起来。“……这只记录下你屁股里面的，带给你高潮的金飞贼。”话音刚落，那只躁动的金色小球立刻从被打开的洞口滑进了哈利的甬道。哈利尖叫，头颅低垂，几乎在瞬间冲过了那道关坎；他的阴茎肆意地喷洒着，精液一如斯内普复述的那样涂抹在他漆黑的办公桌上，有些甚至溅在了地面上。

 

    斯内普光裸的手爱扶着他的脊梁，无声地赞许着他的工作。哈利啜泣，挣扎着试图滑下高潮带来的绚烂巅峰，但发泄过之后愈加敏感的身体让他甬道里残酷的折磨变得愈加无法忍受。那颗被精心放置的金飞贼在哈利柔软的甬道里挣扎，试图在狭小湿润地空间里展开它的翅膀，同时颤动着试图飞走。它顽强的行为给哈利的前列腺带来了一连串让他眼冒金星的快感，一波高过一波的浪潮让哈利感觉自己像是在风暴里挣扎的游泳者，越是想要上岸，被卷的就越远。很快，那些赤裸的快感就化成了施加在他过于敏感的腺体上的折磨。他因这快乐至极的痛苦哭喊，向前挺着腰，但没有任何东西来带给他的阴茎安慰，他所有的一切安抚只是地窖里冰凉湿润的空气和斯内普揉捏他臀瓣、爱抚他腰背的手。

 

    没过多久——即使哈利感觉起来像是有几个世纪都流过了——他就再一次到达了高潮。斯内普松开他手上的禁锢，抓着他的头发把他拉着跪起来，哈利吐掉嘴里的布团，几乎是尖叫着射了出来。飞贼在他身体里持续的颤动让他崩溃，偶然间翅膀不肯放弃地凸起顶的他几乎将眼球翻进了头骨里。斯内普松开手，哈利像断开连接的布偶一样跌回桌子里，啜泣着从带刺的天堂回到人间，回到斯内普温暖的怀抱里。那颗带给他痛苦和快乐的金飞贼已经不动了，斯内普教授温柔地将它取了出来，另一手紧紧抱住哈利的中段。

 

    哈利用力地吸了吸鼻子。“教授，我能问个问题吗？”

 

    斯内普挑了挑一边的眉毛。

 

    “那个飞贼里面藏着什么？”

 

    “啊，那个，最亲爱的哈利，”斯内普低下头品尝哈利耳朵背后一片敏感的皮肤，“是我知道，而你今晚就要发现的事。”

 

    金飞贼熟悉的重量落入哈利摊开的掌心。

 

_——Fin. (by now)——_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3  
> Please leave a comment! Kudos are also deeply appreciated!  
> —— —— —— ——
> 
> 请给我评论，评论评论评论，给我一点我梦寐以求的互动。  
> 新年快乐，吃肉快乐，爱斯哈快乐~  
> 可能还会有后续。吧。我还挺喜欢写这样的PWP的。  
> 下次保证让SS真枪实弹……


End file.
